Development of a disposable non-instrumented prothrombin time (PT) test for home use is proposed. Phase I data using flow channels built with precision woven fabric demonstrated the potential of the proposed test device. The blood flow endpoints formed due to clotting were repeatable, easy to read, and showed good correlation between PT and bar length. A simple and accurate disposable device is potentially a powerful tool to help patients monitor their PT at home. The specific objectives of this research are to: 1) finalize the design of the scale-up prototype device, 2) develop protocols to obtain scale-up and pilot production devices, 3) conduct clinical trials to evaluate the quality of the devices, and 4) submit data for FDA market approval. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE